Clockwork Melody Se buscan Oc's
by Aku-noChess
Summary: Hay una vieja leyenda sobre una caja musical cuya melodía solo suena cuando los corazones de dos personas se conectan, pero aunque dicha tonada suene, estará el"TicTac"de los engranajes que la distorsiona, esa melodía una vez activada no dejará de sonar hasta que una de las dos personas muera, en esa canción está oculto el verdadero significado de la palabra amar y hay que buscarlo


_**Hola, si, dije que iba a subir el prólogo de la historia ganadora junto a la ficha, la historia que ganó fue: "El Juego De Las Muñecas"**_

 _ **SUBIRÉ LA HISTORIA**_ _ **pero aun no, no tengo las ideas ordenadas, pero ustedes votaron y esta quedó.**_

 _ **Mientras, dejaré este Prólogo ya que esta idea la tengo desde hace unos meses, así que aquí vamos.**_

 _ **¡Espero que os guste!**_

 _ **Pd: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.**_

 _Cursiva: cosas escritas_

Normal: acciones, narración y demás

 **Negrita: Escrito, interrupción de la autora.**

 _*******************************Clockwork Melody.*********************************_

 _********Prólogo: Clockwork Melody 0.*********_

– _ **Una melodía que solo se nota si ignoras el "Tic Tac".**_

 _ **Es el sonido de sus engranajes que suenan al chocar.**_

 _ **Es una canción que arrulla y sirve para calmar.**_

 _ **Esta canción se envió, pero aunque pasaran los años a la persona destinada nunca llegó.**_

 _ **Esta canción está conectada al corazón de su compositora.**_

 _ **Solo aquellos que la puedan descifrar.**_

 _ **Será quienes de verdad logren ver el significado de la palabra "Amar" –**_

 _ **Chesshire "Un Cerebrito Enamorado"**_

 _Es una vieja leyenda que era contada de generación en generación, se decía que hacía muchos pero muchos años un importante inventor había fabricado una caja musical para su única hija, a la cual le fue dada cuando el hombre murió por la vejes, ella veía el regalo y abriendo la tapa para escuchar la tonada, pero dicha caja no producía sonido alguno, ella veía que los engranajes de metal se movían chocando entre si, pero esto tampoco producía sonido alguno, llevándola a cada inventor del pequeño pueblo buscando respuesta de aquel extraño suceso, solo se consiguió con la desilusión, nadie le pudo dar la respuesta que tanto buscaba._

 _Un día, ofuscada por no saber que melodía tocaba aquel obsequio, lo guardo en el fondo del armario, aunque fuese inútil no lo tiraría, pues era un preciado regalo, así pasó el tiempo y la niña se volvió mujer, teniendo quince años, llegando al principio de la adultez, en una noche tranquil, había sido invitada a un baile y mientras caminaba por los rosales, conoció a un hombre, su corazón latió de emoción, los ojos del varón la cautivaron, mientras ella lo miraba, la caja, polvorienta y supuestamente oxidada comenzó a tintinear, produciendo una leve melodía, prediciendo el principio de un triste final …_

–¿!Quién se atrevió a hacer esto!?– El grito que había emergido de sus labios había alertado a los jugadores que en ese momento se encontraban practicando tiros especiales, haciendo que uno de los balones llegara a sus pies, producto de un pase fallido, el príncipe de hielo se había acercado a la muchacha que estaba en la banca con un libro de cubierta vieja y desgastada en su regazo

–¿Qué sucede Haru?–Fubuki se había sentado a su lado mientras observaba el libro con suma curiosidad, la chica a su lado lo miro como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma, confundido el peliplata miro la página en donde iba la chica de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve misma, ahora entendía todo, la página había sido arrancado, y no solo esa, si no otras dos que le seguían –¿La vendedora te había dicho de esto?

Harui suspiro de forma resignada escuchando los gritos de los varones al chutear la pelota o los quejidos cuando el tiro fallaba, aquel libro no lo había comprado, lo había conseguido en una tienda de antigüedades y la vendedora, que era una mujer muy bonita y de hermosos cabellos cobrizos, se lo había obsequiado, se había negado pero cuando había llegado a su casa el libro estaba en su mochila, la mujer debió haberlo metido cuando ella estaba mirando otras cosas, pues había dejado la mochila en el mostrador durante un buen rato.

–No, ni siquiera lo revise, lo vengo empezando hoy–sus dedos comenzaron a ojear las páginas que estaban en buen estado, era un libro de fantasía, de mitos y leyendas, la albina era nueva en el instituto, y hasta ahora solo había entablado una amistad con el príncipe del hielo.

–¡Eha Fubuki! ¿Piensas estar allí un siglo?– una voz masculina hizo volver la mirada al muchacho que hablaba, era el segundo estratega del equipo, estaba molesto ya que tanto el como Shiro y Kazemaru estaban en un entrenamiento para aumentar la velocidad y se había interrumpido por la demora del príncipe.

–Hablamos luego–el mayor despeino a la albina en una forma tierna para luego alejarse a donde estaba el estratega, ninguno de los varones noto como la mirada de doble color de la muchacha se fijaba en el castaño, su corazón comenzó a palpitar enviando sangre a sus mejillas, mientras que el ojiverde posaba sus ojos esmeraldas en aquella chica cuando estaba distraída.

Habían pasado las horas y con ello las clases, el cielo se había teñido de naranja indicando que pronto el velo de la noche cubriría la ciudad, en una de las calles de Inazuma había un vieja tienda que estaba cerrando, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, la mujer sonrío mirando al frente, en ese momento la misma chica que había ido a la tienda esa mañana pasaba por allí, en ese momento a sus oídos llegó una melodía, era dulce y tierna pero también tenía tonadas pasionales, sabía muy bien lo que esa tonada transmitía, la conocía de memoria

–¿Será que me notaras algún día?–Tarareo descifrando los mensajes escondidos en cada vuelta de engranajes –¿Será que la dañare a ella también?– En ese momento cerró los ojos dejando que el viento moviera sus cabellos, la caja de aquellos dos seres se había abierto, y su melodía había comenzado a sonar, sería cuestión de ellos sí podrían encontrarla, y si fuera así –¿Podrían descubrir lo que transmite?–

 _ **¿Qué les parece? ¿corto? Lo se, pero quería dejar**_

 _ **Unas cuantas dudas, bueno, como siempre esta historia será con occ, les dejare la ficha que deben llenar si les ha interesado.**_

 _ **Nombre y Apellido.**_

 _ **Apariencia.**_

 _ **Personalidad.**_

 _ **Pareja.**_

 _ **Gustos.**_

 _ **Disgustos**_

 _ **Historia.**_

 _ **Extra.**_

 _ **Eso seria todo, nos vemos en la próxima**_

 _ **–Autora fuera–**_


End file.
